goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zorch misbehaves on the way to Ralph Breaks the Internet and gets grounded
Flain: "Zorch, meet True. She came all the way from the Rainbow Kingdom. She speaks in perfect English. You remembered her since she grounds you, along with Maruko, her friends, and her family." True: "Hello. You must be Zorch. I know you." Vulk: "And tonight, True is going to give a surprise for us." True: "We are all going to see Ralph Breaks the Internet at Landmark Cinemas because I am very excited to see that new film." Zorch: "Are you kidding me? I hate Ralph Breaks the Internet. Because I am not looking forward to see that film. Besides, Disney movies sucks. I want to stay home and watch Teen Titans GO! on Cartoon Network instead." True: "No way hosey, Zorch! You are not staying home to watch Teen Titans GO! on Cartoon Network. We are seeing Ralph Breaks the Internet and that is a final word all right! Now, get in the car or you'll be grounded!" [ The Infernites and True left the house to go see Ralph Breaks the Internet ] Zorch: "But, Flain, I don't want to go see Ralph Breaks the Internet. I said I want to stay home and watch Teen Titans GO! on Cartoon Network." Flain: "Like I said, Zorch. We are seeing Ralph Breaks the Internet and that is that. Now, shut the hell up and get used to it!" ( When Zorch misbehaved on the way to see Ralph Breaks the Internet by asking Flain and Vulk to go to Harvey's, then to Menchie's, and then to Popeye's Chicken. Let's see what happens next.) [ The Infernites and True had arrived at Landmark Cinemas. ] Movie manager: "Hello and welcome to Landmark Cinemas. How can I help you?" Vulk: "Can we have four tickets to see Ralph Breaks the Internet please?" Movie manager: "I'm terribly sorry. But we are all out of tickets to see Ralph Breaks the Internet. Please try again tomorrow." Zorch: "Yay! (17x) I finally made all three of you run late to see Ralph Breaks the Internet. Now I can watch Teen Titans GO! on Cartoon Network." Flain: "Oh! (19x) Zorch. How dare you make us run late to see Ralph Breaks the Internet. Now, you made True very angry because of you!" Movie manager: "And also, Zorch, you are banned from going to this cinema until 31st December 2018." Vulk: "I agree with the Landmark Cinemas movie manager. We're going home right now." (Back at the Infernites' home) Flain: "Zorch, you are so grounded (19x) until Teen Titans GO! gets cancelled on Cartoon Network." True: "This means no movies, TV shows, video games, and products made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation, no ceramic figurines of any kind, no fast food places related to Pepsi, and many more." Vulk: "This also means no Mixels, no Teen Titans GO!, no Craig of the Creek, no Mega Man: Fully Charged, no We Bare Bears, no Summer Camp Island, no Wacky Races reboot, no New Looney Tunes, no Apple and Onion, no Steven Universe, no Ben 10 reboot, no Powerpuff Girls reboot, no Bunnicula, no Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz, no Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and no other TV shows made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation." Flain: "You will be forced to watch cartoons and prime time shows like Silly Symphonies, Disney Theatrical Cartoons, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Regular Show, Jungle Cubs, The Little Mermaid: The Animated Series, Bonkers, Goof Troop, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, Fievel's American Tails, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Desperate Housewives, Law and Order, Friends, Keeping Up Appearances, Only Fools and Horses, Miranda, Have I Got News For You, EastEnders, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, The X Factor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, Stars in Their Eyes, Dancing on Ice, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, Afterlife, Footballers Wives, At Home with the Braithwaites, Where the Heart Is, Bertie and Elizabeth, Crossroads, Peak Practice, Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, Family Fortunes, The Price is Right, and other cartoons and prime time shows not made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation." Vulk: "You will be forced to watch baby/educational shows like Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, WordWorld, Elmo's World, Nina's World, Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, Sesame Street, Bear in the Big Blue House, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, The Lion Guard, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Woolly and Tig, The Animal Shelf, Mister Maker, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, The Story Makers, Doodle Do, Come Outside, Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, Timmy Time, Fireman Sam, Everything's Rosie, Boohbah, The Flowerpuffs, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Spot, Hilltop Hospital, The Wiggles, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Rolie Polie Olie, Lunar Jim, The Pajanimals, The Save-Ums, PJ Masks, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Angelina Ballerina, Get Squiggling, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Handy Manny, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, and other baby/educational shows not made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation." Flain: "You will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Cookie Jar, HIT Entertainment, TimeWarner, Universal, FOX, Columbia Pictures, PBS Kids, and other companies from now on." Vulk: "Maruko and her family will donate all of your stuff made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation to their home, and you are never getting them back forever." True: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies that are not made by your favourite companies for the rest of your natural born life." Flain: "We agree with True. Now, go to your room and start doing everything not made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation, or you'll be grounded forever!" Vulk: "Wah!" (14x) The End. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Zorch's grounded days Category:Mixels Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050